


Time

by KhadaVengean



Series: Dimileth Week 2k19 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm so fcking sad guys, Immortality, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: Blyeth realized the cost of her power and it brings her nothing but tragedy.Dimileth Week Day 7: Time





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi. Oh booooooooi. What have I done?  
Dimileth week is over and I enjoyed every Moment of it. Thank you so much for all the kudos and the nice Support. Happy to read that you like the oneshots I've produced. I will definietly Keep going with this fandom.  
Especially a big thank you to The_Apocrypahl_One for leaving a comment on every oneshot. I know I haven't answered all of them, but I will, no worries. ^^ Thank you again so much, your signs that you enjoy the stuff I write is appreaciated.  
Btw, can someone please tell me where I can see when some weeks are starting? I only read about Dimileth Week when it has already started. If someone could help me there, that would be awesome since I really enjoyed participating in this week (or weeks in my case, sheesh).  
The last oneshot and it is the saddest. If you want some Soundtracks I've listened to, here's a small list:
> 
> Apex of the world (Fire Emblem Three houses)  
Kaine Salvation (Nier Automata)  
Main theme (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)  
Credits theme of Maquia
> 
> Enjoy and tell me your opinion. 
> 
> English is not my first language. Please be Aware of that.

Some jokes remained funny over the course of the years. You could always bring them up and you will always find someone who’d hide a simple snort behind a hand, trying to hide the amusement about something so ridiculously funny.

Some jokes became dull over time. The guests would roll their eyes at the mention of it and wave it off, shaking their head over the antics and bid farewell quicker than you could think about another joke you could pull off.

And there were some, that would always bring a note of bitter sweet flavor with every word.

* * *

It began simple. After ten years of marriage, the decade had been obvious in the king’s face – even in the age of thirty three, you could see the lines around his good eye, on the corners of his mouth and there were often times when he’d sigh and it dripped of exhaustion instead of a youthful spirit. His hair remained blonde, a shade of the sun and so incredibly beautiful while it framed his face. His blue eye, strong and bright in its color, was a jewel in comparison to other irises. And the queen loved it deeply, losing herself often in his gaze, filled with love and adoration and devotion.

But the archbishop? The only thing that had changed over the course of the last ten years was the length of her hair. It reached the small of her back, flowing down her body with a grace that was impossible to copy. Whenever she wore it in a braid, open with its strand blowing in the wind or in a formal bun with the tiara of the archbishop on her head, she was a sight to behold. The nobles would joke about it.

“Your majesty, you always look so fresh and full of a youthful spirit.”

“Your majesty, you must give me the secret to your looks, I’m really curious to know.”

“If you know a magician to help you with your youthful appearance, let me know.”

The noble who spoke the last sentence had chuckled behind a perfectly manicured hand, hiding her impish grin and Byleth felt a sting of pain running through her non beating heart. The sound of her husband in the distance, her two children running around and having fun, her friends wrapped in idle chatter, was turned to a deep silence.

When the festivity was over, her guests were in their rooms and she had put her son and daughter into bed, she put a hand on her chest and looked upon the dark night sky. Thoughts raced through her head and when she lowered her gaze to the ring on her finger, she clenched her fist and turned around.

“You’re traveling to Garreg Mach?” Dimitri’s eye was wide open when she told him of her decision. “Ah, I’m sorry, but I didn’t know you had plans or duties to fulfill. I thought you were free this moon.”

“Something urgent has come up.” She thought that there had never been a case so urgent than this one. She had leaned forward, kissed her husband on the lips, engrossed in their lock with her heavy breath and she leaned her forehead against his when she released herself from his hold. “I’m sorry. I’m coming back as soon as possible.”

“Beloved?” He was worried. He knew her better than anyone else. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I am. Don’t worry about me.” She kissed his temple. “You won’t have the time to miss me. I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Her visit to the monastery had been a surprise to Seteth, his eyebrows lifted in suspicion. When he opened his mouth to greet her properly, she had cut him off. “Do you know where Rhea is?”

“Pardon me?”

“Rhea. I need to talk to her. Immediatly.” She felt the authority seeping through her voice, into every word. She had been a professor for fifteen years, a queen and archbishop for ten, a wife for a decade and a mother for eight years. “Please. It’s important.”

She took over the leadership of Garreg Mach. And Seteth? He took a seat upon his wyvern, ready to scout Fodlan and find the former Archbishop to bring her to the questions Lady Byleth held in her heart.

The waiting was painful. Every day, every minute, Byleth longed to do nothing but gaze out of the window, hoping to see Seteth coming back with Rhea on the back. Every time she heard orphans running around the monastery, playing tag or hide and seek, she had to think about her own children. Her brave and courageous son and her beautiful, fragile daughter.

On the sixth day of the horsebow moon, a letter was brought to the archbishop. Without any doubt, the handwriting of the king of Faerghus told her about the situation back home and a day she wasn’t capable to attend. _“Aurora is sad that you didn’t make it for her birthday. She wishes to see you again soon and I must admit, I’m going with her. My beloved, as soon as your duties are fulfilled, come back to us. Our girl has even drawn a picture she insisted on joining my letter.” _Her little girl was only five, but she recognized the figure with the green hair as herself. _“Our children miss you greatly, so do I. Forgive me for my selfish wishes, beloved. I hope whatever you have to do, it’s going well.” _

Byleth had stared at the picture for countless hours. A childish drawing of her family, together with their friends and their children. Even all their names were written over their h ea ds –  _Mama, Papa, Lambert, Sir Dedue, Uncle Sylvain, Auntie Ingrid, Auntie Mercedes, Sir Felix, Auntie Annette, Uncle Ashe, Auntie Marianne – _ and a little sentence on the bottom of the page. 

“_For my mama. The greatest __mama__ in the entire world.”_

When Flayn had asked her for her tears, the archbishop didn’t give an answer. She simply wheezed, weeping about the situation and her lack of power. She might have won a war, she has rebuilt the church of Seiros and became the archbishop, but she would have given all her power if she’d finally conquer this uncertainty budding inside her non beating heart.

The day Rhea arrived with a cloak hiding her figure, Byleth had the urge to scratch her eyes out. But she remained quiet, silent, asking her for tea after the long journey and sitting across her. The sad look in Rhea’s eyes drove her mad, her fingers buried in the fabric of her white skirt and her breathing shallow.

“You figured it out.”

“You knew it all along.”

“You are my mother’s vassal. I’ve known ever since you were born.” How she looked at her – Rhea’s eyes filled with so much empathy, understanding, and love, undying motherly love – was enough to let disgust climb up Byleth’s throat. “This is your fate.”

Sothis had said the same. Fate. It was fate for her father to die, it was fate for everything to have happened.

Fate, Byleth thought, was a cruel mistress.

“You don’t understand.”

“I understand better than anyone ever could.”

“You don’t have children. You don’t have a family that is waiting for you.” The next sentence was nothing but pure acid on her tongue, but Byleth refused to be kind and gentle. Insomnia had tugged on her synapses, threatening her skull to explode and the twitch of her fingers let them resemble the cold of winter. “You are living in the past. I am the present, the future. There is no chance in this world that you will ever understand how I feel about this.”

Rhea has left the same evening with tears in her eyes and Byleth never saw her again.

She had prepared a battalion of knights of Seiros to accompany her back to Fhirdiad. She had sent a messenger boy ahead. Two sentences were written on the parchment, formed in a hurry right before their departure. _“I’m coming home. Wait for me.”_

When Byleth entered Fhirdiad, the people rejoiced, bowing in front of her and with a simple kick, her horse ran quicker than ever before, bringing her closer to the castle. Her home, her safe haven, her family.

Reaching the gates, she thanked the stable boy, giving him a small smile until the shout of “Mama” echoed through the entire courtyard and two children were running at her. Her daughter, her precious and wonderful daughter, jumped into her arms, latching her arms around her neck and her son, her kind and brave boy, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her stomach. She put her left arm around her daughter and her right around her son’s shoulders.

The tears were close to come and when they started to pour out, the people thought that it was the sheer happiness of seeing her children again. When the king stepped up, embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead lovingly, he was the only to see behind the facade. The grip of his hand was tight, nearly as tight than on their wedding day and he led her to their chamber. Their children followed, clinging to their mother’s hands and not letting go until they fell asleep, being curled into two balls. Lambert right next to his mother with his head on her thighs and their girl curled into a ball right in her father’s arms.

At her husband’s silent plea, she told him everything. The words fell like a cascade of sorrow from her lips and she accepted his hand when he grasped her limp. It was desperate, touch starved and only with him by her side, she felt as if the world had a purpose. Her life had an ideal and that was to live by his side.

But she knew that one day, it’d be over. It’d be over quicker than she could ever imagine.

“Byleth.” He rarely called her that – she lifted her eyes. “No matter what happens, know that I love you. Even if my body succumbs to weakness and illness, never forget that. Never doubt it. I love you, more than you could ever imagine. That’s a promise.”

She hid herself in his strong arms and like a warm coat, the king protected his family. His wife, his children.

Byleth knew he’d stick to that promise. No matter what.

* * *

“Papa?”

It was horrible to eavesdrop. Especially if it was on your own family. But the queen couldn’t stop herself from standing in front of her daughter’s room, her hands interlocked in front of her stomach.

“What is it, little one?”

“Why does Mama not age? She looks the same when I was three years old.”

That was nine years ago.

“Your mother is blessed, Aurora. Even though she is growing older, she keeps her looks. That’s something many women would love to have.”

“Really?”

“Really. Would I ever lie to you, little one?”

“No.”

Byleth left the scene, being as quiet as possible and reaching the gardens. The harsh winds of winter bit at her skin, resembling a predator’s kiss and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, shutting her eyes tight and shaking her head.

“Beloved-”

“I’m sorry.”

It was the only thing she could say before Dimitri took her into his arms and let her cry silently into his shoulder.

* * *

The years passed. Her children grew up.

Lambert Jeralt Blaiddyd, bearer of the major crest of Blaiddyd, grew into a fine young man with the face of his mother and the hair of his father. The emotional strength in his eyes and a strict scowl in his brow. His laugh resembled a deep organ and soothing tones would escape his mouth whenever he was alone or in the presence of his beloved. In the age of twenty-two, he had graduated successfully the officer’s academy and was a proficient knight, known around the kingdom. He was, according to tradition, bound to take the crown and wear it like a king, the heir to his father. But Byleth was his mother – she saw the look in his eyes, though she did not dwell on it. It was his decision to come to her, when he was ready to tell her about his decision.

Aurora, her little girl, had grown into a beautiful young woman. With nineteen years, she looked just like her father in female – the fine cut jaw, the long blonde hair, the clear blue eyes, the laugh that resembled bells. She bore her mother’s crest, her jewels bearing so much silent emotion that Byleth mused that the princess also bore something of the queen inside of her. She followed her father’s and brother’s footsteps, going to the officer’s academy and came back as a wise young lady, knowledgeable and educated in politics and possible outcomes for the future. Aurora was loved by her people, seeking contact to the commoners and at a certain point, became a well liked guest in House Fraldarius.

When Annette had joked about her oldest son becoming a member of the royal family, both Felix and Dimitri had spluttered in their glasses and the women had chuckled. Aurora had stood outside with Glenn, speaking animatedly with him. She obviously ignored her father’s skeptical eye, which brought a little laugh out of her mother.

The years passed by and at a certain point, it was obvious that Dimitri would be the kind of man to fill legends. Faerghus was in a time of prosperity and peace. A model king, the savior of the people and a king, a gentle father to his children and a devoted husband and friend.

Twenty-four years after the end of the war and his coronation, Lambert had knocked on his father’s office and requested an audience with him and the queen. It was important and he had to speak with both of them. When Byleth heard about her son’s request, she felt a smile crawl up her lips and she knew immediately what it was about. And the sight of her son’s red face, his trembling lips and his shivering shoulders proved her right. From the corner of her eyes, she looked into Dimitri’s patient profile.

“Johanna and I...we decided to get married. I came here to ask you for your approval.”

Johanna Gautier-Galatea was the oldest daughter of house Gautier and the first child of Margrave Gautier and Lady Galatea. A young lady with long red hair and sparkling green eyes, carrying her father’s easiness in her shoulders and the lacking sense of fashion of her mother.

It was a pierce of pain through her heart. Her little boy had grown up. And he found a woman by his side with whom he wished to spend the rest of his live with.

Byleth felt the tears rise but she blinked them away, embracing her son – who had grown so much taller than her – around his shoulders. “Congratulations, Lambert.” She caressed his cheeks and brushed the single tear that escaped his eye away. “I’m so proud of you.”

Dimitri patted his shoulders. “I’m proud of you, my son. May she be a good wife to you.”

The beam on his face brought an exhausting weight on her heart.

While the king and queen – and the princess to add, when you count the beam on her features and the light in her eyes – approved of the marriage without hesitation, Margrave Gautier was another case. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, a risen eyebrow and his wife kept his hand in her own, squeezing with a gentle force while she gave the prince and her daughter a smile. And everyone knew – when Ingrid said yes, Sylvain said yes as well.

It was a new chapter. It was the first wedding for their children, the next generation to build new unions that would benefit their territories and their lives. Love blossomed out of childhood friendships and when Byleth saw their friends’ children sitting side by side, chatting with each other, she knew that there were multiple weddings to plan if things would proceed as thought.

The ball of the wedding has begun and both bride and groom were dancing together in the center of attention. It brought a comfortable break to the queen, retiring to the outside and leaning her arms against the railing. When a hand found her waist and a kiss her temple, she leaned against her husband’s lean form, intervening their hands and pressing a kiss on the back of his hand. “Everything alright?”

“Rest assured. It reminds me just too much of our own wedding, beloved.” She could tell when he kissed her cheek and let his lips wander to her temple. Byleth leaned her head back, catching his lips in a silent kiss. It was a short peck but held a promise for the upcoming hours. She smiled, couldn’t suppress her joy and put his arms around her chest, leaning her head against his torso and relished in his warmth.

The night ended in a soft glow when bride and groom said farewell to their friends. The servants shut down the candles and yet, king and queen stayed in the gardens, wandering, speaking about old times and keeping their hands locked as they wandered. Peace, tranquility, silence dominated the air around them, their voices a hushed whisper between the winds. When they returned to their chamber, they fell asleep with their limbs entangled, bare skin meeting bare flesh and a smile adorned both their lips when they reached the land of dreams.

* * *

On every rain, sunshine follows.

But it was the other way around too.

Byleth was the first to catch on to it. And the thought alone brought a cold dagger to her non beating heart.

The last time her husband looked so disheveled, so out of himself, was right before Rodrigue’s death. A time where the beast inside of him dominated his every thought, thirsting for blood and seeking revenge. Back then, she knew he could still be saved, taking his hand into hers and leading him to Fhirdiad, to his position as king.

This time, not even the goddess herself could save him. How ironic.

He sat on their bed with his elbows on his knees, his breathing shallow and heavy, sweat drops on his forehead and running down his muscular neck. He shivered, his shoulders trembled and all power left his limbs.

Without words, Byleth took a seat right next to him, accepting him when he leaned forward, his head on her shoulder and his hands in hers. She rested her cheek against his temple, squeezing his hands with all the strength she could muster and he returned her gesture with a fracture of his own power.

They were married for twenty-seven years. Her husband would reach the half of a century this year. They were grandparents now, with a daughter to grace this world and even their daughter didn’t hesitate the unification with house Fraldarius.

It was unstoppable. Time itself was maybe the cruelest monster this world had to offer.

“_Both sides of time are revealed to you. What shall you do?”_

Byleth had forbidden the sobs to escape. No words were needed.

Her husband was dying.

* * *

When prince and princess were called to their parents because of urgent business, they knew something was up. Something horrible. And when Prince Lambert and Princess Aurora reached the office of their father with the king seated at his desk and the queen standing at the window, the panic grew when Sir Dedue, their father’s lifelong companion excused himself with a tear in his eye.

The last time they remembered the Duscurian man crying was the day of his son’s birth.

The royal family was united in the king’s office. “What’s going on here?”

The prince was down right nervous, the princess instead was serious. The strict look in her blue orbs reminded Byleth of Dimitri back in his days as a student. “Father, what happened?”

And he spoke the six words that would shake the kingdom in its entire core.

“I don’t have much time left.”

Blue and green eyes widened.

“I’ve wished for you to come here to discuss the future of this kingdom.”

And hell broke loose.

In the face of death, the truth was an always following companion. At the end, you tend to be more open about things. There was nothing to lose, right?

She stood behind her children, keeping her right hand on Aurora and her left one on Lambert, squeezing their shoulders. They listened to their father’s words, his plans for the future and their own ideas. He didn’t want to leave hem with unwanted duties and asked them to speak their minds openly.

“I don’t think I’m cut to be king. I’m a knight, not suited to rule other people, but to protect them.” Lambert’s hands were buried in his lap, speaking with a thick voice full of sorrow. “I’m sorry, father. You’ve raised me to inherit the crown-”

“There is no need to apologize. I respect your decision and I am thankful that you speak your mind openly.” He smiled to his son and directed his attention to his daughter. “Is there something you wish to tell me?”

“I...” The princess sighed, combing her hand through her open hair and clutching the fabric of her skirt with her other. “I knew about what Lambert just said. He told me after coming back from the officer’s academy.”

“Is that so?” The smile received a wistful note, longing and desiring for something unobtainable. “I see. Then, Aurora, what is your answer?”

Two identical blue shades looked at each other – one in wisdom and courage, two in optimisim and kindness. “I will take the crown.”

“I see.” Dimitri nodded and his queen knew that he suspected it all along. “Then Lambert, will you do me a favor?”

Without hesitation, the former crown prince nodded. “Of course.”

“Become your sister’s knight. Be the protector to the first queen of Faerghus in centuries. Keep her alive and ensure a safe future.” He rose from his seat and Dimitri was, is and will always be a king. “Can I trust you to do that?”

“Always.”

“Aurora? Can you do me a favor as well?”

“Of course.”

The tears were starting to bud in her children’s eyes. Threatening to fall down their cheeks, pearls swimming on their lids and the corners of their mouths quivering, shivering. But their father smiled, her beloved Dimitri laughed quietly, but it was directly out of his chest. Coming straightly from his heart. “Ensure that Fodlan has a future that you can be proud of. Can you do that for me?”

“I will, I promise you.”

When the king lowered his gaze, looked upon his hands on the desk’s surface, it finally dawned upon them. Lambert clenched his fists, trembling shoulders. Aurora intervened her hands and brought them to her chest, pressing them against her breasts and shutting her eyes.

“Thank you. I will leave everything to you.”

“Yes, father.”

Both spoke in unison and it was a death sentence.

* * *

They left the king’s office. He requested time for himself, preparing letters to all the noble houses’ heads to tell them about his upcoming departure. When he spoke those words, hiding his shivering hands beneath the desk, she saw his determination, to end everything himself.

Now, the future former queen, the next ruler of Faerghus and the future first knight, were standing around in the queen’s office. Her son was pacing around, her daughter sat on a chair and Byleth remained standing at her desk. All words were cut from her throat, everything died in an instant and she felt everything tear apart.

“Mother?”

“Yes?” Her voice barely resembled a whisper. A wheeze, all air whooshed right out of her lungs and a dry cough escaped her throat.

“What will you do? Will you stay here with us or go back to Garreg Mach?”

The answer was clear. And from the dreading looks of her two children, they knew the answer as well.

“I will stay here at the beginning, guiding you as best as I can, be a support to you two and Glenn and Johanna. It’s the least I can do.” She rounded the desk and kneed in front of her daughter – in front of her future queen. She cupped her cheeks, let her thumbs slide over her skin and caught all the tears that were spilling out of her blue eyes. Resembling her father’s orbs, a deep ice blue sapphire that was let a feeling of sorrow and agony fill her heart. “But then, it’s time for me to go. You will both be fine, your father and I made sure of that.”

Her daughter squeezed her hands attached to her face, leaned into Byleth’s touch and the archbishop felt her heart being squeezed in a tight grip.

Her son, instead, was strong and yet weak at the same time. “What if we need your guidance, mother?” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat once, pounding on his chest. “Father was called the savior king – what if we both are not good enough for the people? They have high standards-”

“The people will accept you both. There is no need to worry about it.” Byleth stood up from her crouching, putting her hands on her son’s shoulders and putting her right hand on his cheek. “They’ve loved you ever since I was pregnant with you two. You both are the proof that a peaceful world can exist. And the people won’t ask for more.”

The green eyes of her little knight were filled with tears and a sob escaped out of his mouth, leaning forward and putting his head on her collarbone. Byleth reached out her hand to Aurora – the princess accepted and a mother stood with her two children in her arms, caressing their golden hair and whispering sweet words that would bring the comfort they may need. “You both have spouses who adore and love you. Both Glenn and Johanna will do their best to support you in these hard times. Lambert, you have a wonderful daughter who will love you as much you love your father.”

“But what about you, mother?” Aurora’s voice was muffled against her skin, her warm breath hit her collarbone with an urgent frequency and her tears dampened the fabric of her robe. “When father is gone, you-”

“I will never forget your father. He will always be the light of my life. The one who gave me the greatest gifts I could ever have asked for.” She released her children. “He let me feel emotions. And only thanks to these emotions I am able to appreciate you two wonderful people as my children. You are the greatest gift this world could have given me. And I am eternally thankful for this gift.”

Eternity.

* * *

Sothis has graced them with a light breeze to brush their cheeks.

Dimitri’s hand was still so warm in her own, squeezing her with all the power he still held in his limbs. A warrior, a fighter, a savior. She let her fingers skim over the back of his hand, pressed her lips against his skin and smiled when she caught his blue eyes looking at her the same way he always looked at her – in love, in trust, in devotion and endless care.

“This reminds me of our first night when we’ve taken back Fhirdiad. Do you remember?”

“Of course.” She felt a smile crawl up on her lips and it was the first genuine one in weeks. “You were just crowned king and everyone wanted to talk to you, but instead, you fled here to hide and watch the stars.” She leaned against his shoulder, his head joining hers and their strands brushed against each other. “I went looking for you and you told me about all the things you’ve wanted to change, you wanted to achieve when we were done with the war. You didn’t want to regret things.”

“It was the night when I’ve decided to propose to you. I realized that I couldn’t live in this world without you by my side.” He chuckled. “I’ve done so many horrible things, things I regret deeply to this day but I made my decision. I didn’t want to run away anymore.”

“And you did. You remained strong and brave.” She felt his weight shifting more on her shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Dimitri.”

“Thank you.”

Byleth closed her eyes.

“Your hands, your warmth carried me through these days. Through everything. Thank you, my beloved. For everything.”

Byleth looked to the horizon, up to the stars and felt a tear running down her cheek.

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

* * *

The funeral was a small affair. The king’s family and his trusted friends. Words were spoken and above his grave, everyone spoke their farewells.

Dimitri was the first one of the blue lion’s to depart the mortal world. Seven were left. To their former houseleader and king’s honor, they lifted a banner above his grave with the emblem of the blue lion upon his casket.

The king fell in grief and agony. For an entire week, the people paid their respects by not eating meat, cutting of all alcohol and paying their condolences to the former queen and their new sovereign.

When Aurora claimed the throne, it was the first joyous occasion. The people accepted her openly as their new ruler and together with her beloved husband, they would ensure a safe future for the entirety of Fodlan.

Tears were shed during her speech and during the knighting ceremony of her son, Lambert stood with his hand on his heart and promised the queen to protect her the best way he ever could.

Just like they had promised their father.

* * *

Two years later, Byleth departed during a cloudy night.

She remembered Jeralt to say that  _they’ve gotta leave it to the kids sometimes._

She bid farewell to her grandchildren, her son’s daughter and the crown princess with a kiss to their temples. She sneaked to get a look of her daughter in her bed, sleeping peacefully with a pregnant belly and her husband right next to her.

Lambert snored quietly while Johanna had snuggled into his side.

With a small sigh, she went to the stables, fetched one of the horses that nobody would miss and she mounted it as quietly as possible, nearing the gates.

She turned around, caught a glimpse of the castle she had called her home for over three decades.

“_El-”_

“_Your kind, warm hands...May they cling to my own forevermore...”_

“_May these flowers light up your day, my love.” _

“_He looks just like you-”_

“_What do you want to name her?”_

“_Why don’t you join us?”_

“_Beloved-”_

“_You’ve done well, Lambert.”_

“_You’ll never let this story die, won’t you?”_

“_Thank you. For everything.”_

“Is that really how you want to leave?”

Byleth closed her eyes. “I think it’s time.” The archbishop leaned her head over her shoulder. “Don’t you think so?”

Felix Hugo Fraldarious glared at her, his blue hair a deep silver and the wrinkles around his mouth and eyes betrayed all the wisdom and age he carried through his limbs. But Byleth was no fool – she knew that his hands were strong enough to take on any challenge that would come right before him.

“Felix, can I ask you something?”

He waved his hand, the scowl apparent in his face.

“Do you think Glenn will be happy?”

The surprise was apperent in his orbs. But his voice was unwavering, strong, firm. “Without a doubt.”

“I see. Thank you.” With a last nod of her head, she smiled at him. “Farewell.”

Byleth departed into the night with a smile on her lips.

* * *

_Twenty years later, a discovery was made. _

_During the fiftieth anniversary of the end of the war, when Queen Aurora spoke about all the hardships and the things the former generation did to ensure a future of prosperity and wealth, Sir Dedue, the savior king’s closest companion had decided to visit his king’s grave. _

_The duscurian man held deep scars, _ _having lost his wife Mercedes five years ago with a smile on her face. She succumbed to her old age and promised him to keep a place close to her when he’d join her. _

_The vassal of the former king refused to go with a cane and even when he was slow on his two old feet, he didn’t stop. _ _His eyes were growing weaker day by day, but something unusual blurred the picture. _

_A hooded figure sat in front of the king’s grave with a lowered head and placed upon their knees. _

Was it possible…?

_Dedue reached forward, put a hand on the person’s shoulder and a breeze succumbed over the weight of her hood and fell to her neck. _

_Her green hair was the same. The face, her features, her entire posture. The ring on her finger. The smile on her lips. _

_And Dedue felt tears blur his vision. _

“Welcome home, your majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end is up to you.


End file.
